Laser components comprising semiconductor-based laser chips are known. During their operation, semiconductor-based laser chips generate waste heat that must be dissipated to prevent overheating and associated damage or destruction of the laser chips. It is known to arrange laser chips with their underside on carriers having good thermal conductivity to enable heat dissipation. It is likewise known to arrange a laser chip upside down on a carrier such that a top side of the laser chip faces the carrier. A further known possibility for the thermal coupling of laser chips consists of arranging a laser chip with its underside on a carrier and thermally contacting the top side of the laser chip by a metal strip or a metal clip.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an improved laser component.